


46 fucks in a fucked up bus

by goatglucose



Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: я просто собрала свою идею для фанфика на основе даты рождения и первых букв своего имени и фамилии, а потом взяла и написалаАНГСТ. АВТОБУС. ТЫ ПРЕКРАСЕН, КАК РАССВЕТразумеется я не смогла оставить Эггси без хэ, я что зверь какой (да)
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	46 fucks in a fucked up bus

Эггси устало откинулся на сиденье, лениво перебирая треки в плейлисте. Слушать ничего не хотелось, но и в тишине сидеть тоже - появлялось слишком много мыслей. Не то чтобы они и с музыкой не появлялись, но так хотя бы можно было отвлечься на текст и попытаться его осознать. Или попробовать расслышать все инструменты по отдельности. Но вот беда, почти каждый текст напоминал ему о Рэе.

Это было уже смешно, потому что это делали даже чёртовы инструменталки из фильмов и песня про сорок шесть способов употребить слово fuck в описании этого ебанутого мира. Что уж говорить про тексты о чувствах и переживаниях.

Эггси сморщил нос в отвращении к себе. Угораздило же, господи. 

Это должно было быть плёвое дельце, короткое сотрудничество, которое затянулось вот уже на пару месяцев и с каждым днём Эггси всё больше и больше жалел об этом, хотя доход оно приносило отличный. Только возможность наконец-то обеспечить мать с сестрёнкой останавливала его от того, чтобы больше никогда не отвечать на звонки Рэймонда Смита и не видеть его лица. Этого чёртова лица, которое прямо сейчас заходит в пустой автобус и направляется прямо к нему на задние сидения.

_ Чёрт. _

Эггси почувствовал как сердце ускоряет ритм по мере его приближения и лицо начинает гореть. 

\- Ты прекрасен, как рассвет, - он с ходу шутит чтобы сбить Рэя (или скорее себя) с толку. Со стопроцентной долей правды. - Кто вообще придумал встречаться в автобусе? Я что, всё еще недостаточно хорош, чтобы пригласить меня к себе домой или хотя бы в какую нибудь уютную забегаловку и угостить кофе?

Рэй прищуривается, смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Чёртов гад как будто читает его как открытую книгу, хотя Эггси хотелось бы верить что это не так и он умеет скрывать свои чувства от него хотя бы чуточку так же хорошо, как от всех остальных.

\- Может быть в следующий раз, - говорит он и сразу переходит к делу. Как обычно, ничего сложного, по крайней мере для Эггси, актерский талант которого в обществе любого другого человека заслуживает Оскара или как минимум похвалы. Кое-что разузнать, подтвердить или опровергнуть. Ерунда.

Эггси заглядывает в глаза через стекла очков - так хочется их снять, они как прозрачная, но непробиваемая стена между ними. Стена статуса, возраста, пола. Эггси шумно вдыхает через нос. Больно на него смотреть, когда нельзя… да ничего нельзя. Хотя кое-что Эггси себе всё же позволяет. Замаскировав под шутку, конечно. 

Он страдальчески вздыхает и кладет голову на плечо Рэю, с удовольствием отмечая, что тот даже не дрогнул - уже привык к его выходкам. 

\- Так и хочется бесконечно ехать в этом автобусе до рассвета неизвестно куда, - мечтательно говорит он и закрывает глаза. Прислушивается к мерному дыханию Рэя совсем рядом. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-тихое “да”. Такое тихое, что Эггси почти уверен что ему показалось. Сердце готово выпрыгнуть, но он остается спокойно лежать на теплом плече. Показалось или нет, он не готов отдать и секунды этого контакта со ставшим так болезненно близким человеком. Он почти проваливается в дремоту, когда Рэй ведет плечом и говорит “Приехали”. Они вываливаются из автобуса неизвестно где - точнее Рэй выходит, а Эггси вываливается, хватая его за руку чтобы не споткнуться. Эггси не может узнать район из-за темноты и того, что всё еще не проснулся окончательно.

\- Где мы?

\- Ты же хотел в гости, - Рэй смотрит на него с серьезным лицом, но в глазах виден смех. Странное выражение. - Давай, пора угостить тебя ужином за такое долгое и плодотворное сотрудничество. 

Эггси смотрит как он уходит вперед, пытаясь понять не уснул ли он в том автобусе на самом деле, а Рэй уже давно сошёл и оставил его сопеть где-то на заднем сиденье.

Рэй слышит звонкий шлепок, а потом его догоняет Эггси, светящийся бодростью и счастьем.

\- И что сегодня на ужин? 

**Author's Note:**

> если кому интересно о каких треках я думала это был ост 69 police из друзей оушена и hot dog by limp bizkit


End file.
